Bensaro one-shots
by Amaro's Wife
Summary: Just like the title says this will be Bensaro one-shots. The first is just something I thought of, but if you like it and want me to write more then please review and sent me a word and if I can I'll make a one-shot out of it for you.
1. Cribs

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone. They belong to Dick Wolf. **

Nick Amaro sat on a bed in the cribs with his head in his hands. He was trying desperately to stay calm and not let the tears that were forming in his eyes spill out. He had just received a phone call from his wife telling him that she was leaving him and moving to DC on her own. She had left Zara with his mother and she was already on her way to DC. Nick couldn't lie he had seen this coming for weeks now, they had been fighting constantly and he had a feeling that Maria was seeing someone else, he had no proof, but his gut was telling him he was right and this pretty much just confirmed it for him. There must be someone there waiting for her. He was gutted, but what could he do? He wiped the tears that had fallen on to his cheeks just as he heard someone knock on the door to the cribs and then the door opened slightly.

"Hey, Nick. Everyone is leaving, cap said we can finish up for the day." Olivia said, popping her head in the door. She was about to close it back over when she noticed Nick's watery eyes and the expression on his face, he look devastated. "Are you okay? she asked, truly concerned about her partner.

Nick gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, I'll be out in a second."

Olivia thought about closing the door and walking away, but something told her that he needed her and so she walked in and closed the door. Making her way over to the bed he was sitting on she took a seat next to him.

"Nick, what's going on? she asked, looking at him as he stared at the floor.

Keeping his eyes on the floor Nick spoke."Maria has left me. She's gone to DC. Thankfully she hasn't taken Zara with her though. I couldn't take that." he said, sadly trying to keep his voice steady. It had taken him a lot to earn Olivia's respect and he didn't want to look weak in front of her. If he was honest with himself he had always had a bit of a crush on her. There was no denying she is a gorgeous woman and the whole badass attitude she had turned him on…._What am I doing? My wife's just left me and I'm sitting here thinking about how I'd like to fuck my partner. _What an asshole. It was then that he felt Olivia's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and saw a look of concern and sadness in her face.

"Nick, I'm so sorry." she said, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. She was about to tell him if he wanted to talk about it she was there for him when she noticed his eyes travelling from her eyes to her lips and back. He started to move in closer and Olivia panicked, putting her hands to his chest and pushing him back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Liv" he groaned, running a hand over his face. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm an idiot." he got up and headed for the door, but as he put his hand on the handle he felt Olivia's hand on his shoulder again. He turned to look at her. _God she is so fucking beautiful _was all he could think. He knew it was wrong to be thinking like that about her in this moment, but he couldn't help himself.

Olivia gave him a small smile. "Don't go. Talk to me, Nick. I want to be there for you." she said looking into his eyes.

Nick stared deep into her eyes and brought his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek.

"I don't want to talk. I want to fuck you senseless Please, Liv, I need you." he said bringing her face close and resting his forehead against hers.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She also couldn't deny how aroused it made her a pool was quickly forming between her legs at his words and the way he stared into her eyes. She felt his lips brush against hers.

"Please, Liv." he whispered, his eyes pleading with her.

He was practically begging her now and she couldn't stand it anymore. She knew they were both going to regret this, but she couldn't help herself and she pressed her lips to his.

Nick didn't waste anytime deepening the kiss and forcing his tongue into her mouth as he pushed her against the wall. His hands cupped her ass while she ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned into his mouth and with that Nick couldn't take it anymore he needed to be inside of her. Within seconds he had his and her shirt off and his mouth went to her neck while his hands worked on her belt buckle.

Olivia could feel his growing erection pressing against her thigh and she was dripping wet. She needed him inside of her.

"Please, Nick. Fuck me." she moaned into his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe.

At his words, he lost all control as he yanked her pants and panties down her long tanned legs. By the time she stepped out of them, he had his trousers and boxers off. His huge dick standing to attention.

"Turn around and face the wall." He ordered.

Olivia was never one for letting anyone control her when it came to sex, but with Nick it was different she wanted to give him what he needed and there was no denying his words turned her on even more. She did as he said, turning around and placing her hands on the wall. She felt him kissing her neck as his dick poked at her ass. She nearly came right there and then as he yanked her head back by her hair and entered her hard.

"Ahhh shit." she yelped as she he filled her completely. Nick gave her no time to adjust as he started to thrust hard and fast into her. One of his hands now around her throat holding her gently as his other hand snaked around the front of her body and he began rubbing her clit furiously.

"God, baby. You're so fucking wet." he growled, as he continued his brutal thrusts.

"I'm going to come, Nick..shit...oh god.." Olivia moaned, before a scream ripped out from her throat.

Nick's put his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. Aware that people could still be in the bullpen.

"I'm right behind you, baby" he groaned, as he thrust into her 3 more times moaning her name as he exploded inside of her.

They both stood not moving as they caught their breath and came back down to earth. Olivia groaned as Nick slipped out of her, she suddenly felt very empty.

As they both began to get dressed neither of them said a word to each other. They didn't know what to say. They're partners, he is technically still married and they just had rough sex against the wall of the cribs in their workplace.

Once she was fully dressed and had composed herself Olivia headed for the door.

"Wait, Liv." Nick said, pulling her back by her arm. "That shouldn't have happened like that. I'm sorry I treated you like that. You deserve better than that."

Olivia smiled at him. "It's okay, Nick. It shouldn't have happened, but we both wanted it to and I enjoyed it, so please don't apologize. You needed me and I was there for you, that's all it was. We can both pretend this never happened." she said, not wanting him to feel bad or awkward about this. She was aware of how one night stands worked so she had no hopes that he would want to take this further. Plus he had just lost his wife. A relationship was the last thing he needed.

Nick felt a strange sense of sadness at her words. He didn't know why, but he did. He didn't want this to be one time thing, he didn't see her like that, but if that's what she wanted then he would accept that.

"Okay, this...us...never happened" he said, giving her a small smile.

She nodded. "I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow, partner." she said, turning and walking out of the door before Nick could reply.

He wasn't sure, but Nick had a feeling that this would be more than a one time thing. Now he had had her he didn't think he could stay away. He hoped that secretly she felt the same way. He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face as he remembered he had to go home and tell his daughter that her mother had left them. He was dreading that. He almost wanted to thank Maria though, their marriage had been over long ago and now that she had been the braver one and ended things, he could finally move on and be happy.

Tomorrow was going to be a new chapter in Nick Amaro's life and he planned on starting it by asking Olivia out on a date. He just hoped she would say yes.

**A/N: The next one-shots in this fic will be up to you. Send me some words and I'll make a stories out of them. **


	2. Handcuffs

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone. They all belong to Dick Wolf.**

**HANDCUFFS**

Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro had been married for almost 2 years now. Life was good for them. They had a beautiful 6 month old daughter Leah, a nice home and Olivia was now Captain of SVU while Nick had transferred out to Homicide when he and Olivia had married.

Altogether they had a great life, but one thing had been lacking since the birth of their daughter and that was their sex life. Olivia was never in the mood anymore and Nick was always ok about it and never pressured her, but Olivia knew he was struggling and if she was honest so was she now. She missed her husbands touch and the feeling of him inside of her. As she sat in her office she decided tonight when she got home from work she was going to something about it.

It was around 6pm when Olivia finally got home. After letting the nanny go, she drove to Nick's mother's house to drop Leah off having already arranged it over the phone with her mother-in-law. She had jumped at the chance of having her grandbaby overnight for the first time. Olivia was nervous about it, but she really wanted this night to be perfect and knew she and her husband needed some alone time together. Plus it was only one night then she would have her baby girl back in her arms.

Nick got home around 8:30pm. The first thing he noticed when he walked in the door was the room was very dimly lit and there was candles everywhere and he could smell something delicious cooking. Just then Olivia walked out from their bedroom, her hair was curled just like he loved it and she had on his favourite top of hers that made her cleavage very visible along with tight jeans that hugged her curves. She also had make up on which he had hardly seen her wear since the birth of Leah. In his eyes she didn't need make up anyway she was beautiful as she was, but he couldn't deny she looked drop dead gorgeous with it on.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, baby, how was work?" she purred.

"Fine, what's the occasion?" he said, motioning to the candles and the way she was dressed up. "And where's Leah?"

"She's at your mothers. I thought it would be nice for us to have some alone time together and you know your mom has been begging us to let her keep Leah for a night so." she said, unwrapping her arms from his neck and walking to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Nick followed her. "Sounds good to me." he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck as she stirred the pasta.

She laughed and removed his hands from her. "There will be plenty of time for that later, baby, but lets eat first. You know I don't like cooking and I've just slaved over this so it's not going to waste." she said, while putting out their plates and cutlery.

"Whatever you say, wifey." Nick said, smiling at her as he helped her plate their meal.

Once their meal was over. Olivia started to feel nervous. _God you're being stupid, Olivia, he's your husband it's not like its your first time. Get a grip. _she thought to herself, but she was about to do something they had never tried before and she couldn't help but be a little nervous.

"I'll do the washing up, since you cooked, babe." Nick said getting up and walking over to the sink.

"Okay, I'm going to put my pajamas on I'll be back in a second." Olivia said, as she walked to the bedroom.

A couple of minutes later Nick was just about finished washing and drying the dishes when he heard his wife's voice behind him.

"You not done yet, baby?" she asked.

"Pretty much, just one more plate to dry." he said.

"Leave it and come to bed, baby." she said in a low and sexy voice.

At that Nick turned around and almost dropped the plate on the floor. There was Olivia leaning against the wall in nothing but a lacy white bra and matching panties and a pair of handcuffs dangling from her finger. Nick thought he had died and gone to heaven. He felt himself getting hard just looking at her. Well it had been a while since he had last saw her like this.

A huge smirk spread across his face. "Come here you." he said, running to her and throwing her over his shoulder and running into the bedroom with her.

Two hours later and after their fourth time going at. They lay in bed completely exhausted, Olivia was lying on top of Nick almost falling asleep.

"Em...Liv?" Nick said looking down at her.

"Yeah?" she said

"Before you fall asleep, do you think you could remove these cuffs? I know you would rather have me cuffed to the bed for your pleasure to use whenever you want, but I really need the bathroom." he laughed.

Olivia jumped up. "Oh, shit, sorry, baby, I totally forget." she said trying to hold her laugh in while she uncuffed her husband.

"Yeah, sure you did." he said rolling his eyes as he headed up to go to the bathroom.

Before walking out the door he turned to Olivia.

"We can use those cuffs again though, right?" he said looking hopeful.

"Oh, you better believe it, baby." she said, winking at him.

"You know, on second thoughts. The bathroom can wait." Nick said, before running and diving on top of Olivia as she giggled and pulled the covers of them.

There sex life was well and truly back.

**A/N: Next chapter will be called "Spank" as requested by a reviewer. **


End file.
